User blog:Johndoe-m9/Stand User Rita
“''I know things aren’t what they’ve been. I wasn’t myself, and I felt anger because of this.” - Rita Estevez Background: Rita was said to have died from the superhuman serum explosion after fighting Otto and his neohumans, but it wasn’t true. In reality, the explosion caused Rita to awaken a Stand. With her presumed dead, a clone machine belonging to her made a Rita clone appear and had the team believing that she is now alive, whose soul and mind belongs to the original Rita. Because of the memories of her death and lack of soul, Stand User Rita went into a violent rampage and believed herself to be a post-apocalyptic warrior with a thirst for blood, even going as far to randomly confront the team at times. Rita Estevez; Age: 32, Height: 5'10", Weight: 173 lbs, Blood: S+ (Former) Occupation(s): Field Expert, US Army Sergeant, Cattle Groomer, Inventor, Stand User Appearance: Stand User Rita wears the super suit (albeit zipped up) over her normal attire at the time of her death along with keeping her features from the superhuman serum. She also wears a blue mask over her face to conceal her identity along with blue gloves connected to the suit and a black choker with a diagonal pattern covering her neck. After her reformation, Rita has her hair down and now wears a green long-sleeved jacket, a white T-shirt, black pants, and blue sneakers, which morphs into her super suit when she summons her Stand. Sometimes, Rita can wear her super suit in case she is investigating something important or is becoming alert of something. Thanks to the superhuman serum, Rita’s proportions have grown, having bigger breasts, a 12-pack, thick skin, unnaturally smooth legs, stretched muscular system and skeleton, and very hard bones. Personality: Lacking her mindset and memories, Stand User Rita has a violent temper and seemingly has no standards. Her explosion twisted her mind into becoming a destructive and feared warrior who uses her Stand to commit violent actions to do what’s right. Clone Rita even points out that her original has the same personality, albeit has her mind twisted. After being restored back to the real world, Rita becomes sympathetic to her former teammates for hurting them before, feeling that she wasn’t the real her. While retaining most of her original personality, Rita has become more serious on her job and more investigative on other mysteries involving the crimes she is involved in. Having become one of the most, if not, the most powerful person on Earth, Rita swore to protect those in need while honing her destructive powers. “''RATATATAATATATTATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!” - Blaze of Glory Blaze of Glory’s Appearance: Blaze of Glory is a humanoid being with blue skin that is concealed with black armor with several orange daggers and blue lines all over its body, with only its blue eyes being shown. It also has black diamonds, clovers, spades, and hearts with blue outlines all over its body and several cables and wires behind its back. Inside the armor contains a blue flame inside the chest area that is always protected by it. Blaze of Glory’s Personality: Blaze of Glory seemingly has no personality, but Stand User Rita sometimes talks through it when it confronts her enemies to make it more threatening. After Rita’s reformation, Blaze of Glory can usually make small responses of its own will when interacting with people and shows emotions occasionally such as annoyance, anger, irritation, or cynicism, which reflects on Rita’s soldier-like traits. It usually attacks with its fingers to target several nerves and pressure points. When Rita is finished with her opponent, it will say, “Omae wa mou shindeiru” or “You are already dead” in Japanese. Powers and Abilities: Blaze of Glory gives Rita the ability to freely create and manipulate blue flames, flares, sparks, and explosions without any painful side-effects. She can also time travel backwards or forwards in 10 seconds to undo the mistakes she made and to be in a superior position where she defeats her opponents, making it nearly impossible for anyone to defeat her. Those affected by Rita’s ability will see her as teleporting and themselves instantly beaten by her, but those prepared, have fought her before, and think far from 10 seconds may have a chance of attacking her. Rita is also immune to Jones’ timestop, allowing her to beat him up in mere seconds without any damage inflicted to her, making Blaze of Glory stronger than King Platinum. She doesn’t seem to suffer any drawbacks when using her powers, allowing her to use and quickly develop them whatever she likes, which allows Rita to slowly increase her time manipulation to a minute. Given her powers, Rita can always stay warm no matter the circumstances involving temperature and regenerates frequently when injured by things that can break her skin (which is very durable enough to resist a lightsaber attack). Despite her prowess and claiming to have no weaknesses, Rita has still yet to develop from weaknesses that may befall her due to her sheer arrogance and broken mental state. Throwing liquids containing oxygen such as water or blood at her and her Stand can slow down Rita temporarily, but it can short out her powers as the flames inside Blaze of Glory are the source of its power. While metal can be melted down into liquid by Rita, it can trap and encase the flames produced by Blaze of Glory or disable Rita’s body. While Rita is immune to everything hot, control the temperature of her flames, and can easily turn ice into gas, she can still have her energy siphoned by other powerful devices or beings and is unable to use her powers when stuck in gravitational or telekinetic forces, as they can easily incapacitate both her and Blaze of Glory. Even extinguishing Blaze of Glory’s flame can be enough to threaten Rita’s life as it represents her heart. The only way to bring back Rita is to show a picture of her, a reflection of Rita, and/or somebody with the appearance of Rita, which may slowly restore her shattered mind. It can be also done quicker if somebody like Grace or Gabriel restores her physically and psychologically. Due to her reformation, Rita’s power to time-travel has lessened. Initially, during her psychologically broken state, Rita can completely negate enemies of their powers and turn it against them, which includes Stand Users, but she must be ten feet near them to activate this power. Another powerful trait of Rita’s are a barrage of plain but destructively consecutive strikes from her palms, fists, fingers, feet, and toes that don’t do much harm at the enemy at first, only for them to be killed or incapacitated as Blaze of Glory aims for their pressure points, which are vital areas that cause a different effect for the victim if touched by Rita. The strikes are fast and powerful, but Blaze of Glory is incapable of moving for a period of time or using its other powers if it is careless enough, leaving Rita to use her physical power to fight opponents. Blaze of Glory’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: B, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: B) Category:Blog posts